This research proposes three long-term goals: To decrease the frequency and amount of drinking episodes by college students at MSU. To increase responsible use patterns by students who are using alcohol. To change student perceptions of alcohol use so they are more reflective of actual campus use patterns. Approach: Using the National College Health Assessment (NCHA) survey data (baseline year one, and data in each of the subsequent two years), Minnesota State University, Mankato (MSU) seeks to measure changes in student behaviors and perceptions of alcohol use. The amount of change at MSU will then be compared to the amount of change at a control campus, St. Cloud State University. Targeted social norming messages based on the NCHA data will be used to demonstrate to current and incoming students that actual alcohol [unreadable] use by MSU peers is lower than most students presently perceive it. This data will also be used to develop a positive norming message that demonstrates the responsible drinking patterns that the majority of MSU students report. Additionally, alcohol-free programming opportunities that provide safe, fun alternatives for college students will be provided on a consistent basis and during key times. These programs respond to the need for alternatives to drinking and provide a structured environment to reinforce social marketing messages. Utilizing the NCHA survey data on alcohol behavior and perceptions of behavior, the proposed study will investigate if through using a combination of enhanced programming, clear and consistent policy expectations, and social norming, positive changes can be made in the campus culture regarding alcohol use and responsible drinking patterns. [unreadable] [unreadable]